Good-Bye
by xXJust A PersonXx
Summary: Based off the disney movie, Wendy wasn't the only girl Peter met. Also Fan art is much appreciated. Enjoy!


I don't own Peter Pan or Inuyasha. Yes I know sounds weird but no one else was gonna write it...without further adieu I give you... Nebārando

Ages:

Peter- 13

Kagome- 12

Souta- 6

* * *

**_The second star to the right_**

**_shines in the night for you_**

**_to tell you that the dreams you plan_**

**_really can come true_**

**_The second star to the right _**

**_shines with a light so rare _**

**_and if it's Never Land you need_**

**_it's light will lead you there_**

**_Twinkle, twinkle little star_**

**_so we'll know where you are_**

**_gleaming in the skies above_**

**_lead us to the land we dream of_**

**_And when our journey is through_**

**_each time we say good night_**

**_we'll thank the little star that shines_**

**_the second star from the right._**

* * *

_ All of this has happened before, and it will happen again, similar but each story is different, this time it happened in Japan. It occurred at a quiet Shinto shrine. That cozy home is in the possession of the Higurashi family and Peter Pan chose this house for it was odd for people from this side of the world to believe in him. There was Kun-Loon she grew up on this shrine with her somewhat insane father who told legends and stories of demons and holy beings. Then there was Kun-Loon's late husband Charles, he was the reason for the family's foreign beliefs. Together the two had their own children to pass down the stories to, Kagome the elder child was 6 years older than her brother Souta. However Gramps had a distaste for Peter for he believed strictly in the old ways of his ancestors._

* * *

"Father we must be going or we'll be late." Said Kun-Loon while glancing in her mirror to put on her pearl earrings."Kun-Loon, dear I can't find my sandals." Kun-Loon smiled "Did you check your feet?" With a dumb founded expression he leans over and wiggles his toes, slowly blinking when all of a sudden Souta defending himself against 'Catain Claws' (Captain Hook, Buyo) swings his umbrella stumbling back from the resting cat bumps Gramps over face first into a tatami mat.

"Great Kami my boy what do you think you are doing?!" "D-defendin' myself against Catain C-claws..."Kun-Loon sighs knowing where this is headed. "Catain, you mean Captain where did you hear of pirates?"Looking down he mutters "Kagome." The veins near popping out he shrieks "Kagome! Pirates! I should have known!"

Stomping his foot he shouts out "Kagome, would you please explain where you got stories of pirates and why your telling them to your brother?!" In a daze Kagome completely ignores him to compliment her mother. "Why mother you look so beautiful, I haven't seen you where those pearls since.." The veins once again breach the surface of Gramps' skin "Kagome-" Turning her attention to him. " Grand father what are you doing on the floor you need to get going?" Finally his face turns bright red resembling a wrinkly tomato.

"Why am I...ARGH, haven't I warned you of the punishments you'll get for filling yours and that boy's head full of lies and silly stories!?" She started to get upset "And your legends aren't?!" Seeing her child obviously upset and offended Kun-Loon takes the time to step in.

"Now father she's just expressing herself and Souta looks up to her being his big sister and such." His wild grey eyebrows furrowing. "Well she wouldn't be so imaginative if she focused on her studies and would be expressing her love for all she has, like a proper miko!" Her own face wrinkling in distress. "Father please." "Now father, now father, well now father shall speak, Kun-Loon I will not tolerate this anymore, she shall have her own room, more chores, more study time, and absolutely no more stories!"

Gramps storms off to smoke a cigar but not without shouting " Kun-Loon I'll be waiting at the bottom of the steps." Kagome pouts with small tears "Mama, I don't want to grow up!" Souta then adds his 50 cents "He called Peter Pan a silly lie!" Hugging her children goodbye she says "You know father he's just upset you like Peter Pan more than the Shinkon No Tama.


End file.
